Welcome to Earth
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Destiny gets back to Earth and Chastity has to adjust to life. 16 and she's coming to Earth for the first time. Join Chastity as she handles life. Too many problems all at once! Chastity Universe. Everett/TJ/Chastity
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright so Cassie and I were trying to come up with a plotline for our Chastity and Grace crossover story we are going to do, and I had this brilliant idea for a story! So Destiny finally gets back to Earth. We've lost some people along the way, but how does Chastity deal with life changing? Takes place in the future. Chastity will be about 16 in this. In this story, I'm not going to be having Destiny, so Chastity is an only child in this one. Bear with me and enjoy!

I'm dedicating this to samcarter2 because even though she doesn't know me, the message she sent me when I was down helped me a lot, so thank you. And to Cassie cause she needs to smile… so SMILE DAMMIT! Hehe... Love you!

Disclaimer: I own Chastity! Woot!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Destiny had finally landed. Sixteen years later, it had finally gotten the crew back to Earth. Chastity looked out the window and could see what her father said was Earth. She picked up her only possession, the little toy truck her Uncle Riley had made for her. She was about a year old when he had died, but she had loved that truck. It was the only thing she could truly call hers.

"What are you thinking about Princess?" Everett asked as he walked in. Chastity smiled at him. She had always been a daddy's girl, ever since she was born. She and her mom had had a talk about that once because Chastity didn't want her mother to feel unimportant.

"I have nothing there Daddy. I don't have any friends or family and I don't know how to act. I mean I was raised on Destiny here. Aunt Chloe, Uncle Matt, and Uncle Eli have told me stories, but…."  
A tear slipped down Chastity's face. Her bright green eyes were filled with tears. Everett pulled her into his arms and stroked her long brown curls.

"I know baby girl, I know, but I promise you, you will make tons of friends" he said. Chastity cried into her father's chest, scared of the unknown that she was going to have to enter in less than an hour. "Come on, it's time to go gather" he said. Chastity nodded and walked side by side with her father. Her baggy army pants and her too large shirt swished as she walked. Everett smiled at her sadly, realizing how difficult this was going to be for her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chastity walked through the gate. She paused at the other side taking everything in. She wanted her parents, but they were coming through last. Her father needed to make sure the crew was safely back first. Her mother was just stubborn and wouldn't go through without him. Chastity saw the gathered people smiling at her and she felt uneasy. She clutched the truck in her hands, wanting the comfort it provided her as a child.

"Chastity" a man called out. She whimpered and took a step back as he took one forward. She wanted her dad. The man smiled at her gently as Matt stepped up next to her. "It's me, Uncle Jack" he said. Matt nodded when she looked to him for confirmation. She stepped forward and hugged him gently. "Welcome to Earth" he said. She pulled away, still not having said a word.

"Sir" Everett said as he stepped forward, letting Chastity know that he was there and they were safe. That she was safe. "All personnel are here and accounted for" he reported as he saluted Jack. Jack smiled and saluted him back.

"Good work Colonel" he said. Everett wrapped an arm around Chastity's shoulders and watched his daughter start to relax. "Everyone's families are waiting in the commissary for your arrival. Shall we?" Jack asked. Everett nodded and everyone followed him. When they saw their families hugs and tears were shared. Chastity leaned against the wall watching as her parents greeted a large group of people. Rush shook his head and walked off. Chastity glanced at her parents, making sure they were ok before she went after him.

"You don't have family?" she questioned. Rush smiled at her sadly. He didn't like her per say, but things had gotten better over the years. It's a funny thing when you are stuck together on a ship and see each other daily.

"My wife died before we first dialed Destiny. She was my only family" he replied. Chastity stepped forward.

"I'm your family" she whispered. Rush smiled at her softly.

"I know" he whispered. "Why did you follow me Chastity?"

"I don't have family. I have my mom and dad, but everyone else is leaving me. I won't have anyone anymore" she said, tears filling her eyes. Rush looked at her in sympathy. It was difficult for them being on the ship because they had known so much more, but for Chastity, it was all she had known for her life. Now she was being thrust into this world of school and real life. She was old enough to drive, not that she even knew what a car was.

"I will make sure to visit. I'm sure Scott, Chloe, and Eli will too. Greer won't leave the base here so that won't be a problem" he assured her. She smiled at him sadly. Even she knew it wasn't going to be the same. Everything was changing and she had no idea how to handle it.

"Chastity?" Everett called out.

"Coming daddy" she yelled back. She pulled Rush into a hug. "Te amo. Ego desidero" she whispered to him. He had taught her Ancient when she was small.

"Ego quoque desiderium" he replied. She pulled back and kissed him on his cheek. He smiled at her as she turned back to go back to her father. She smiled at him over her shoulder, but he was already gone.

"Vale" she whispered. She caught back up with her father and smiled at him. "Miss me?" she teased. He rolled his eyes, but pulled her into a hug anyway.

"I saw that you had gone after Rush and just wanted to make sure you didn't get lost" he replied. Chastity rolled her eyes and walked next to her father back to the commissary.

"I didn't get lost thank you very much. If I learned to navigate Destiny, I can figure out Earth" she replied. Everett smirked as he led her back to the group of people he and TJ had been talking to. Chastity froze and her mouth shut. He sighed. She didn't know how to interact with new people.

"Come on princess. It's alright, this is our family" he whispered. Chastity looked up at him, her bright eyes shining with unshed tears. She was scared and confused and being thrust into a brand new situation that would only get worse over time. He sighed. "Your mom and I will be here the whole time" he replied. Chastity looked unsure, but nodded anyway. The group smiled at her kindly. She gave a small wave.

"Hi" she said shyly. It was going to take a while getting used to Earth. She was missing Destiny already.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alrighty then, so there was chapter one! Next we are going to take her shopping, at a mall, and the car! I feel bad for Chastity being thrown into a new situation head first! So, thanks for reading now PLEASE REVIEW!

Translation: Ok so I read that the Ancient language was close to Latin, so I used Latin which roughly translates to: I love you. I will miss you.

I will miss you too.

Goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright well this story I think has taken on a life of its own, or at least this chapter has. Let's see, a car, a mall, clothes, food… so many things to throw at poor Chastity at once! Just wait, high school will be the next chapter and then a guy! So well that one will be entertaining for both Chastity and Everett! Woot! Alright so since I have time to write now, let's get a move on shall we?

Still dedicated to samcarter2!

Disclaimer: I only can claim Chastity! Woot!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

She stood staring at the contraption in front of her. What was it? How did it work? It was small, but it had wheels on it. Was that how it moved?

"It's a car Chas" TJ said softly, seeing the panic stricken look on her daughter's face. TJ and Everett didn't know how to help. Stories and pictures did nothing to help Chastity. The poor girl had no clue what was going on anymore. The tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted to go home. "Come on baby, let's get in. I'll sit in the back with you, ok?" Chastity followed her mother, her father right behind slid in and Chastity took a deep breath, clutching her truck to her chest, as she slid in beside her mother.

"Put your seatbelt on princess" Everett said as he gently closed the door. Chastity looked around. Put what on? TJ smiled and made a point of showing Chastity what to do. The young woman did exactly as her mother did, proud when she realized she had accomplished two things. One: meet her family without using communication stones and two: put her seatbelt on. She might be able to get a hold of this Earth thing after all. The car ride to the house was silent, minus TJ explaining what some of the things they passed were. "Are you ladies going shopping?" Everett asked as they pulled outside the house. Chastity tuned her parents out as she stared at it in shock. She walked towards the door and grabbed the knob turning and pushing the door open. A blaring noise started and Chastity dropped her truck and covered her ears with her hands, her sobs coming fast. What was that?

"Shit, I forgot about the alarm" Everett yelled as he quickly punched in the code. The noise stopped, but Chastity still stood there, her hands covering her ears and the sobs coming fast. TJ pulled the distraught girl into her arms and gently rocked her back and forth. Chastity latched on to her mother as Everett closed the door. "It's alright baby girl, you are all right" he whispered pulling both women into his arms. Chastity calmed down slightly, but the tears wouldn't stop. When would things go back to normal?

"I want to go home" she said. TJ bent down and picked up the toy truck, handing it to Chastity. Everett's eyes filled with pain as he realized Earth wasn't home to Chastity, Destiny was. She was born on Destiny, she grew up on Destiny, and her family was on Destiny. She knew nothing other than what was told in stories.

"This is home now baby. We will get you settled in here and everything will be ok. It will just take some getting used to" TJ said. Chastity nodded. She looked around the house as did TJ and Everett. Nothing had changed about it. "Let's go look at the upstairs" TJ said. Chastity nodded and followed her parents up the stairs. They opened a door and a large bedroom set took up most of the room. Chastity watched as her parents looked around before deciding to go exploring on her own. There were three other doors. She opened the first one and saw a small bed sitting against one wall. She shut the door again and moved on to the next room. She opened the door and smiled.

It was painted a deep purple and was filled with random knickknacks. On the wall, 'Chastity' was spelled out in large purple and blue letters. There was a small piece of paper on the bed and she stepped inside and picked it up.

'We thought you might like your own room now that you live here. Enjoy Chastity. –SG-1' Chastity looked around the room and smiled. It was different than her room on Destiny, but this one was purple. One of her Aunt Chloe's shirts was purple and Chastity had fallen in love with the color. She smiled and set the note back down, shutting the door closed behind her. She wanted to check out the last room. She opened the door and stepped inside. It was a bathroom. She smiled and looked at all of the things similar to Destiny.

"Did you see your room?" Everett asked as he leaned against the door frame. Chastity smiled.

"It's really pretty. I need to thank SG-1" she replied. Everett smiled.

"Trust me, you'll want to thank Atlantis more" he laughed. Chastity was confused, but she shrugged it off. It was often that her father would say something like that only to find out later what he had meant by it. She loved her father, but he really drove her crazy sometimes. "The water here is different" he said, turning on the shower. Chastity squeaked and jumped back. What was that? "I told you, it was different" he said with a soothing smile. Chastity held her hand out and gently stuck it under the faucet. She laughed as the water droplets tickled her skin.

"This is cool" she said. Everett smiled and watched her take her hand out before he shut the water off.

"Why don't you go change? Mom wants to take you shopping" he said. Chastity looked up at him. "She wants to go buy you some clothes so you'll have something your own size to wear" he said, looking directly at her too large clothing. Chastity smiled at her dad. She was nervous because there was nothing like that on Destiny, but she was willing to try. This was her new home now.

"Ok daddy" she said. Everett hugged her close.

"I know this is hard baby girl, but things will get easier" he said. Chastity nodded and pulled away, wiping the tears away. TJ stood just outside, watching the two but not wanting to interrupt. "Go ahead baby girl, I've got some things I need to do" he said. Chastity nodded and followed her mother down the stairs and to the car. She put her seatbelt on without help and smiled. She might get used to this Earth life after all.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so shopping will be next chapter! My bad, I just got caught up in basically everything is new to her. So, thanks for reading now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright so we are definitely hitting the mall in this one! And Chastity will see other kids her age and we will broach the subject of high school. Poor Chastity. So I do want you all to know, that as good a story this might be, it's killing me that she's so scared and quiet. So I'm apologizing now if it's sad to anyone else. It might just be me because she's my baby! Anyway, enjoy!

Still dedicated to Samcarter2 and Cassie! Love you girls :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but boxes of junk!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chastity stared at the building in front of her. It had to be about the size of Destiny, but full of shopping. TJ chuckled as she watched her daughter's amusement. She had grown up where if she needed new clothes someone would donate a garment for one of the civilians to sew to try and fit her. Once she hit thirteen, she was given a set of fatigues and she had worn the same thing since. TJ was going to love to see the confused, but happy look on Chastity's face. They walked inside and Chastity's eyes widened. There were people and clothes everywhere. TJ laughed and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"You alright babe?" she asked with a chuckle. Chastity looked around and was overwhelmed. This was definitely new to her. She saw a brightly lit store and pointed to it. "You want to go in there?" TJ asked. Chastity nodded and TJ linked their arms, pulling her into the store.

"Can I help you find something?" a young teen asked. Chastity smiled at her. They were about the same age. She knew there were others on Earth, but she had never met one. Chloe, Matt, and Eli were the closest to her age and they were all at least twenty years her senior.

"Hi, she needs some new jeans" TJ said. Chastity looked at her mother. She needed what? The girl smiled and held her hand out to Chastity.

"You must be new around here, I'm Lauren" she said. Chastity smiled and shook Lauren's hand.

"Chastity" she responded. Lauren smiled wider.

"That's such a pretty name. I've never met anyone with such a unique name" she said. Chastity smiled and followed Lauren to the back of the store. The two talked about small things and TJ stood back, smiling proudly that her daughter had found someone to talk to. Everett would love the fact that Chastity would now want to spend a lot of time at the mall, but she was a teenager who had never had a childhood. She had to be grown up as soon as she was born.

"Mom, look at these" Chastity said. TJ smiled as Chastity looked at the racks of clothing. TJ pulled off a shirt in three different sizes as well as a pair of jeans in three sizes.

"Try the medium and the size 12. Tell me if you need bigger or smaller ok?" TJ said handing the girl the clothes. Chastity nodded and headed into a fitting room. The shirt slid on just fine and the jeans zipped shut. She left the room and showed TJ, who smiled. "Alright so that works. Go change and I'll grab you some more jeans. I'll let you pick out the shirts" she said. Chastity smiled and changed, coming out with the clothes. TJ grabbed every kind of jean in every color wash that was available in Chastity's size. The girl found a whole slew of shirts and tanks to wear. As TJ was checking out, Chastity was looking at the different accessories. TJ smiled at her as she bumped Chastity's arm with her own. "Come on kid, let's get you something other than boots" TJ said. Chastity smiled and followed her mother out of the store, waving at Lauren along the way.

"I like her" Chastity said. TJ smiled and linked their arms together. Chastity was unique and Everett and TJ were always grateful for that, Everett only because he hoped unique meant she would stay away from boys.

"I think you, Chas, have made a friend" TJ said. Chastity looked deep in thought, looking in each of the different stores as they passed by.

"Am I going to school?" she asked as they passed a group of kids wearing a sweatshirt with the name of the local high school across it. TJ smiled and nodded.

"It's the law baby. No matter how much you learned on Destiny, you have to go since we have nothing that says you were homeschooled since birth" she said. Chastity sighed. She didn't want to go, but she knew she had to. It was the law. She sighed and followed her mother into the shoe store, not knowing where to even begin looking.

"Can't I just stick with combat boots?" she begged watching other girls around her age gushing over a pair of high heels. Chastity had tried wearing Chloe's once, but they hurt her feet. TJ looked at her sadly. Every girl wanted at least one pair of cute shoes, but Chastity was different. She wanted what she had grown up with.

"How about we look at tennis shoes at least" TJ said pulling Chastity away from staring at the other girls. TJ stopped and pointed to a lime green pair of shoes. Chastity shrugged non-committal and TJ sighed. Chastity stopped and picked up a pair of bright green high tops that matched her eyes. "Those are cute" TJ said. Chastity smiled and picked up a pair in size 8. She knew her shoe size because she was given the right sized boots on Destiny. "Ready?" she asked. Chastity nodded.

"Ready" she assured. TJ smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the register. If Chastity wanted to wear converse and combat boots, she could wear converse and combat boots. Once she made more friends and got more comfortable here then she would want to go shopping.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"What's that?" Chastity asked as they waited on a stop light. Chastity was pointing to a tall building with many cars and people.

"It's called a movie theater. Uncle Eli told you, it's a place where you can see movies like Uncle Eli's KINO footage" TJ explained. Chastity nodded and watched as they passed by the building.

"I'm scared to start school mom. What if I'm not smart enough?" Chastity said softly, continuing to look out the window. TJ glanced at her briefly before she held one of Chastity's hands in her own.

"You are smart enough baby, ipsum nitidus" TJ said. Chastity smiled. "You knew what I said, you are brilliant and you will do just fine. Everyone loves you, even Rush" TJ joked. Chastity smiled wider. "Feeling better?"

"Somewhat" Chastity answered, smiling widely. TJ chuckled.

"Good because you have to be in a good mood for pizza" TJ said. Chastity's eyes lit up. Everyone had always talked about the food on Earth and she would finally get to try it. Maybe, just maybe, Earth was home.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so she made a friend and is looking forward to dinner! Yum yum! Lol! Well thanks for reading, now please review!

Translation (to the best of my abilities): Very smart.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So we are hitting high school now. Poor Chastity. Poor Everett. When you are a combination of your mother and father, you are bound to be hit on. Poor Chastity won't know what's going on, but hello friends! And maybe I won't give Everett a heart attack. Boys might be the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Chastity!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chastity gulped as she tugged on the hem of her shirt. It was a green and black checkered tank top with a black shrug over it. She wore a pair of dark jeans and her new converse. Around her neck was her mother and father's dog tags that she had since she was a baby. Her black backpack sat on the floor of the car. She couldn't sit still. She was scared. It was her first day of school and she didn't want to go.

"You'll be fine" Everett said as he navigated the car into one of the visitors parking spots. She grabbed her backpack and met him at the tail of the government SUV. He was in his dress blues because he had a meeting to go to with Jack.

"You will be too" she said with a chuckle as he adjusted his cover as they walked. He was nervous about the meeting, about having to go back sixteen years and relive some of the worst moments of his life. They walked into the building and Everett held his cover in his hands. They followed the directions to the office and stepped up to the desk.

"Hi, Principal Danvers is expecting us. I'm registering my daughter, Chastity Young" Everett said. The older woman behind the desk smiled and stood up, motioning for the two to follow her. She knocked on a door and the older man looked up from his paperwork and smiled, motioning them to come in. His mannerisms reminded Chastity of Jack. "Principal Danvers" Everett said in greeting. The man stood and shook Everett's outstretched hand before turning to Chastity.

"Colonel Young and you must be Chastity" he said with a smile. Chastity nodded. Danvers walked around the desk and shut the door before motioning for them to have a seat. "General O'Neill has informed me that she has been homeschooled until recently" Danvers said. Chastity shot Everett a look who just smiled and nodded. "Well, Chastity, I have your schedule here. General O'Neill said you were taking Latin" he said. Chastity smiled.

"Antiqua etiam" she responded. Danvers smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Perfect, you'll do fine" he said, not understanding a word she had just said. Chastity smiled and sat back in her seat, muttering Ancient under her breath. Everett kicked her gently and Chastity smiled at him. "So, Colonel Young, if I could just have you sign a few forms then you can be on your way and I'll get Chastity to her first class" he said. Everett smiled and listened intently as Danvers explained the papers. Chastity sat back and looked out the small window in the door. She watched as two boys walked in, one wearing a football jersey, the other was the opposite of popular. He wore baggy jeans and a hoodie. His long dark hair fell in one of his eyes and his goatee was scruffy. He saw her watching him and he smiled. She smiled back and watched as he turned to talk to his friend. "Alright, so Colonel Young you are good to go, Chastity let's get you to class" Danvers said as he stood up. Chastity stood and followed the two men out into the hallway. Everett turned to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Be good babe" he said. Chastity hugged him and put her mouth close to his ear.

"The past is the past. This is the future. Tell the stories and move on. I'm fine, mom is fine, and we are home. That's all that matters" she said. Everett squeezed her tighter and let go, kissing her forehead before turning and walking away. Chastity knew that it helped him and he would be fine.

"Let's get you to your class" Danvers said. Chastity turned to him with a small smile.

"Lead the way" she said.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/'

Chastity grabbed her backpack and sat outside the cafeteria in the courtyard. She put her ipod (actually Eli's ipod) on and she grabbed her water bottle out of her backpack along with a book she had started. She sat on a retaining wall in her own world when someone sat next to her. She looked up. It was the boy from the office and he was staring at her. She paused her ipod and looked at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Nate" he said extending his hand. Chastity smiled at him.

"Chastity" she said, going back to her ipod and book. Nate pulled an earbud out. Chastity gave him an annoyed look. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"It's rude to ignore people" he said. Chastity rolled her eyes. Rush was less annoying than he was at the moment.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked. He smiled and moved her backpack so he could sit closer. Chastity sighed, but said nothing.

"Well I saw you this morning in Danvers' office and was assuming you were new. Then I saw you had nothing to eat and saw how pretty you were and I knew I just had to talk to you" he said. Chastity rolled her eyes. Man was he infuriating. Send him to Destiny with the Lucian Alliance.

"Yes, I'm new to this school" Chastity said. He smiled at her. My god was his smile cute, but she couldn't notice the obnoxious boy. "And I just have been trained to eat at certain times" she answered.

"Nate!" the football jersey boy called. Nate turned with an irritated look. Chastity heard him mutter something about knowing he wanted to talk to her. "You ditched me bro. Hello, I'm Brandon" he said. Chastity smiled.

"Chastity" she responded. She grabbed her earbud back and put her ipod and book away, getting up and leaving the two boys staring in her wake.

"She's different" Brandon said. Nate glared at him slightly.

"You have no idea. Stay away" Nate said before getting up and leaving as well.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"How was your day?" TJ asked as Chastity got into the car. She smiled.

"I saw Lauren today and met some new kids" Chastity said. As TJ pulled away from the curb, Chastity saw Nate riding his skateboard while Brandon stood back and laughed with him. This was new to her, new and weird.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well. This is getting into teen life. Wow. What a way for Chastity to come to Earth, when every other kid wants to leave, I'm shoving Chastity into what had to be the worst years of my life, so sorry everyone! Thanks for reading now please review!

Translation: Ancient actually.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alright so Chastity's started school, met the other gender and might learn a few lessons quickly in this chapter. I feel so bad for doing this, but like Cassie and I were discussing the other night, we hate putting these characters we've created and in my case since birth have shaped, so writing this, I probably have different emotions, so if for some reason I'm making them a little emotional, I'm sorry! *looks over AN* Now that I've ranted about my kiddie, then I guess it's everyone's favorite chapter! The date, but with who? Enjoy!

Once again this story is dedicated to samcarter2 who's having a rough time right now, and Cassie just because she listens to me when I have no one else sometimes.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chastity sighed. It was now normal for her to be joined by Nate and Brandon during lunch. Brandon spent all of lunch flirting with her, something her mother had to explain to her. Earth was so confusing.

"So Chas" Brandon started. Chastity looked over at him and smiled slightly. She didn't feel as comfortable around Brandon as she did around Nate. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" he asked. Chastity blinked at him. What did that mean?

"Um" she looked at Nate and saw an expression on her face that she had seen many times before. Nate was angry. Angry and jealous. She turned back to Brandon and saw a smug look on his face. She knew that look too well. It was the look Rush always had when he was winning against her father. "Sure" she said. It sounded more like a question, but Brandon's face lit up anyway. Nate picked up his backpack and hurried off, not saying anything to her.

"So there's this party tonight. I'll pick you up around 7" he said. Chastity smiled and watched him pick up his bad and wink at her before walking after his brother. She hadn't know they were twins, seeing as they were completely opposites. Chastity and sighed, moving to her next class thinking about later. What was she going to wear to a party?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chastity sighed as she sat curled on the porch swing watching the stars over her head. She missed being among them. She wanted to go back to Destiny. She wanted to go back where her father wasn't waiting with his gun for Brandon and where Greer followed her everywhere so Rush and the Lucian Alliance stayed away from her. She wanted to go back to the place where she was herself and could be her true self.

"Chas, I think he's here" Everett said softly as Brandon pulled his car to a stop in front of her house. As they waited for him to get out, Chastity turned to her father.

"What do I do? What do I say?" she asks softly. Everett stroked her cheek, smiling softly at her. He knew she was excited because she finally got to be the teenage girl she wanted to be without the worries of getting home anymore, but she was scared too, because she didn't know how to be normal.

"Just be yourself princess" he said. Chastity smiled and kissed him on the cheek, both turning to see Brandon standing there waiting politely. Everett chuckled slightly as the kid gulped when he took Everett's large frame in. "Have fun, curfew's at 10, call me if you are going to be a few minutes late" he said nodding to her purse. She had a simple cell phone just in case she needed to make emergency phone calls. She smiled and nodded, bouncing off porch and following Brandon to his car.

"So, I was thinking we could go get some food before we go" he said. Chastity nodded. She sat in the car, watching the world around them zoom by as he drove to a grocery store. "I know this place" was his explanation. Chastity nodded, slightly worried, but she followed him none the less. They picked up a few things before he turned to her and smiled. "Why don't you go pick up some chips? I'll meet you by the checkout" he said. Chastity nodded and picked up some chips, waiting by the register she saw Brandon smiling as he walked up to her. He blocked her view of the basket and sent her out to the car to wait as he checked out. He smiled and slid in behind the wheel, driving to a lookout spot. Chastity followed Brandon's lead and moved to sit on the hood of his car. They ate in silence as Chastity looked at the stars once again.

"Do you know much about stars?" Chastity asked as they laid back. Brandon had his head propped on his hand as he watched her. She turned to him and saw him lean forward. What was he doing?

"Relax" he whispered, his lips centimeters from hers. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers and she was pinned under his body. His hands started to wander her body. She squirmed as he brushed intimate parts of her body. Chastity brought her knee up into his groin and pressed. Brandon rolled off of her and she jumped up, tears rolling down her cheeks. "What the hell?" he asked angrily.

"Don't come near me" she said as he took a step forward. He shook his head and turned around walking right to the driver's side. He chucked her purse at her and watched as it fell to the ground, her arms not unwrapping from around her chest.

"Good luck getting home" he sneered before driving off. Chastity fell to the ground, sobs ripping through her body. She hated this stupid planet.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chastity sat looking out over the city. She didn't want to call anyone because then her father would keep her on lockdown and she didn't want that. She didn't want to go home to have her mother ask how it went or her father ask if she had a good time. She didn't want to call Lauren to hear the I told you so talk. The one person she wanted to call refused to talk to her. She wanted to talk with Nate. She wanted him here with her. She wanted him to be her friend again. Chastity turned her head as she heard a car coming up the hill. She stood and wiped her pants off as the car rolled up next to her. She looked it over and realized it was the car Brandon had brought her out here in. Maybe he had come to take her home.

"Are you ok?" Nate asked as he jumped out of the car. Chastity smiled and waited for him to come around to her. She wasn't sure what to do, but as soon as he pulled her into his arms she latched on for dear life and cried. She was safe with him. "Shhh, I'm here now. He won't come near you again I promise" he said. Chastity nodded and pulled away slightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Nate smiled and wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. She smiled slightly at the touching gesture.

"Brandon told me what happened and after I decked him, I knew I had to come looking for you" he said. Chastity smiled and hugged him once again.

"I'm not from around here and I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I need to" she started as she pulled away. He grabbed one of her hands and led her towards the cliff, sitting so their legs swung over the edge.

"Where are you from?" he asked. Chastity took a deep breath. She was going to get in so much trouble, but she trusted him.

"I was born on a spaceship called Destiny galaxies away from here. There are these things called Stargates that dial to different planets and galaxies. I was conceived on an Icarus planet where there was enough energy to dial the ninth chevron. The planet was attacked and Rush dialed the ninth chevron instead of Earth. I was born premature after my mother was framed for murder, which turned out to be suicide. I have scars from when the Lucian Alliance boarded the ship to try and take over. My father was in charge of Destiny and so to get to him, they used me and my mom. We had been stuck on the ship for years and finally, we got within dialing range of Earth. I have no idea what anything is around here and honestly Earth scares me so much. I was the only child and everyone I hung around was so much older" she said. The words spilled out before she could stop them and Nate took it all in, her hand still linked with his. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Can I see it?" he asked. There was no judgment, no disbelief. Chastity smiled.

"See what?"

"This Stargate thing" he replied. Chastity smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow, it's been a long day" she said. Nate wrapped his arm around Chastity and both watched the night sky. "I miss being up there" she whispered. He kissed the top of her head.

"Now you're here with me" he said. Chastity smiled. That sounded good to her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well, I'm a horrible person for doing that to my baby, but thankfully things wrote the way I wanted them too. I think. Next will be probably the last chapter unless I do an epilogue, which I'm considering seeing as I have an idea! Woot! Alrighty, thanks for reading now please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well I wrote this whole chapter on my cell phone waiting for the doctors about my ankle. Let me tell you, I don't have a fancy cell that does cool stuff. I can text and make phone calls on it. So you can imagine, the notepad on my tools is now rather long. So, bear with me here cause like I said I was bored and it jumps around, but I'm going to try and smooth things out! So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own my cell phone that I'm sure hates me now and Chastity! Woot!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chastity sighed as she sat down on the stool, her long dress hanging around her feet. Apparently every girl looked forward to this day, but she didn't get it. What was the point of dressing up to go to school to dance? Was there a point to this prom thing besides getting to go out with Nate?

He had been really sweet to her and her father and Uncle Jack understood why she told him. They had wanted to go beat Brandon, but, with his arms wrapped tightly around Chastity, he assured them that Brandon wasn't going to be able to talk, eat, breathe, or see for awhile. The two military men smiled and made him promise not to tell anyone. Jack joked that Nate would now have to marry Chastity, which caused Everett to glare at his mentor. Chastity quickly got Nate out of there before Jack could embarrass her anymore.

She remembered taking him to Cheyenne Mountain the next day. Nate was impressed by the mountain itself that she teased him, asking if he was just going to stand outside or if he was going to come in to see the gate. Nate poked her in the side and laughed as she squealed at the gesture. Everett shook his head and their teen antics while TJ stood smiling. Her daughter was learning to like Earth now and she wouldn't be surprised if Chastity and Nate did end up getting married someday, when they were ready. Now Nate was showing her all the cool things to do. She likes to "skateboard" with him. She stood on the skateboard and Nate grabbed her hips and ran along beside her. TJ and Everett had watched them a few times and loved to see Chastity smile. Everett was still out on letting the kid touch her, but if he had to pick someone for his princess, he didn't think he could do any better. Nate listened to stories from Destiny and laughed as some of the antics of the crew members. When he was told about the Lucian Alliance, his anger flared. Everett gave the kid props. He could see Nate's hold on Chastity tighten as he heard what she went through. He would have done the same thing. All that was running through his head was, how could someone hurt people like that? Although they were aliens and didn't follow the human rules.

Chastity took him inside and watched as Nate saw the gate for the first time. He stood in shock while Cam laughed.

"Dad, can we go to Atlantis?" Chastity asked, looking at him hopefully. He sighed and looked at Landry, who was smiling.

"Go ahead Walter." Walter dialed the eighth chevron and all occupants of the room turned and watched Nate's eyes grow as the puddle jumped out and kawooshed back in.

"Welcome to the Stargate" Chastity said as she headed up the ramp. She turned and looked back at Nate. She had loved going to Atlantis after her mother had taken her last week. Chastity had been on Earth a little over a month and with Nate and Lauren's help she loved it. Some nights she still cried herself to sleep, missing Destiny and the lulling noises it made, but for now she was happy. Chastity felt at home walking through the gate, Nate by her side. As they came out on the other side, Chastity was worried Nate was going to lose his lunch, but he held out. He was a little unsteady, but quickly regained his balance only to see John Sheppard in front of him and Ronan to Sheppard's side. Nate gulped. Crap. More family and by the look at Ronan, he wasn't human. Chastity glared at the two, ashamed they would try to intimidate Nate. John and Ronan smiled at her. She was easily one of the most protected people at SGC, only civilians were more protected.

Chastity smiled as she stood, her ice blue dress swirling around her. She was kind of excited and nervous. Nate was coming to get her and then was taking her out for dinner. She didn't want to spill anything on herself, so she was freaking out and TJ was trying to assure her that everything would be just fine. Everett and Jack sat waiting for both parties. It was a toss-up as to who was going to have more fun tonight. Nate had been warned and he didn't care. He loved her and planned on telling her sometime tonight. He had gotten her a corsage to wear. The blue should go with her dress and the green would match her eyes. Nate should know, he spent many hours just staring into their depths. It sounded cheesy, but he did.

"Here we go" he said, climbing out of his car and heading up to the front door. As he got there it opened to reveal Everett and Jack. Nate smiled and slipped past them, knowing what was coming. He was hoping to tell them his intentions before Chastity was ready to go.

"So" Everett said as he sat down. Jack stood with his hands in his pockets.

"So" he mimicked, a large grin across his face. Everett ignored him.

"I want to tell her how I feel tonight" Nate blurted out. He was the bad boy turned good. Spending time with Chastity and realizing how much he had taken for granted that she had never been exposed to. She had changed everything about him and it was a good change.

"And what are those feelings?" Everett asked. Jack stood with a fist clenched to his mouth to hold in the laughter. He was glad he had decided to come!

"I love her" he said simply. Everett smiled and stood.

"She's coming" he said. Nate stood and smoothed his suit out. Everett smiled. His opinion on the boy had come back as he watched his little girl light up and Nate smile and put the flower on her wrist. He liked Nate.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so I'm sorry I was jumping around a lot, but I think it makes sense! I hope it does at least! Next chapter will be the last one! Thanks for reading, please REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Woot last chapter of this story and then I will get back on Changing Destiny. So this will take place further in the future and will be the most important day in Chastity's life. What am I doing to Chastity, well you'll just have to find out now won't you? So thanks for all the support and reviews! Enjoy!

Dedicated to Cassie for being my awesome best friend, samcarter2 because she's going through a lot and she's been an awesome reviewer, and Texas Cuteass for giving me the song! Love you all!

Disclaimer: I only own Chastity and Nate!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chastity smoothed down the skirt of her dress. She was nervous and scared, but yet so excited. She didn't know what waited for her in the future, but she couldn't wait. The white wedding dress swirled around her as she stood to open the door.

"Hi princess, you almost ready to go?" Everett asked as he stepped inside. Chastity turned and slipped her shoes on, leaning over to buckle them, her curled hair falling forward. It was just a small wedding. She and Nate didn't want a large wedding. Just their family and close friends. Everett was in his tux and watched as his baby girl walked over to the mirror to make sure she looked ok.

"I'm ready dad" she said. Everett smiled and watched his beautiful grown daughter walk towards him. He held out his arm for her, but before Chastity took it, she hugged him tightly.

"I love you daddy. Thank you for everything" she said. Everett held the tears back as he kissed the side of her head gently.

"I love you too princess. You'll always be my little girl" he whispered, the tears falling. Chastity held on to him a little longer, crying into her father's shoulder. Nate had been her number one guy for so long that she honestly hadn't even considered the fact that her daddy would feel like he was losing her.

"I will always be your little girl. You are my hero daddy" she whispered. Her leaned back and kissed her on the forehead before smiling at her and wiping away her tears. She smiled at him as he held out his arm for her once more.

"Shall we?" he asked. Chastity smiled and linked arms.

"Let's go" she said. Everett led her out of the room and down the hall to get married.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

The ceremony went by quickly and they all gathered back at the house. TJ and Chloe had spent the day before cooking food that they could reheat. Becker was in charge of the cake, which Chastity had to admit looked amazing and tasted awesome. She loved when her family cooked. Nate's family was privy to info about the Stargate, just not much info. The government couldn't tell everyone their secrets.

"Dance with me" Nate said as they stood talking to people. The only people that were there was family so they understood. Chastity smiled at Nate's parents and walked closer towards the music with him. He wrapped her up in his arms as they swayed softly to Then by Brad Paisley. Chastity had fallen in love with it the first time she heard it at prom. During the song Nate had told her he loved her for the first time and kissed her.

"And now you're my whole life. Now you're my whole world. I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl like a river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been. We've come so far since that day and I thought I loved you then" Nate sang to her quietly. Chastity smiled. This was her forever and she couldn't be happier.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chastity was nervous, but she knew she was ready. She knew that no matter what, Nate would never push her. He would let her take her time and go at her pace. That was one of the many reasons she loved him. She trusted him.

"You coming out Angel?" he asked. Chastity sucked in a deep breath and opened the door, stepping out in a white silk slip with a slit up one side. Nate's breath caught in his throat. He was going to wait for her to be ready. He knew after the stunt Brandon pulled that she was skittish. Not tonight apparently. "We don't have to" he said. Chastity nodded.

"I know, let me relax some first" she said shyly. Nate held his hand out and grabbed hers, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her and falling back onto the bed.

"As much time as you need" he ensured. Chastity curled into his side and the two laid there, the peace and quiet surrounding them. Chastity thought through everything she had been through over the years. From Destiny, to her first month on Earth, to going to high school, to her dates and prom, from her engagement to her wedding.

"I love you" she whispered. Nate kissed her softly.

"I love you too Angel" he said. Chastity sat up and looked at him.

"I'm ready" she said. Nate looked in her eyes for any trace of hesitance. When he didn't find any, he gently laid her back against the pillows and spent the night showering her in love.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so one: Chastity is NEVER allowed to grow up again. Two: this story is over! So sad, but don't worry. I love Chastity so she will be back, but probably as the three year old we all know and love! So, thanks for all the support! Please Review!


End file.
